


The Game

by TrashTheater



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL of the porn tropes, Double Penetration, Incest, M/M, PWP, Threesome, aggressive teasing, twins au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashTheater/pseuds/TrashTheater
Summary: ***ATTENTION!!!! HOT TWINS IN YOUR AREA!!***NOCREDIT CARDREQUIRED!!CLICK TODAY!!!!Edge knows better then to get involved with his new neighbor’s twin brothers, as incredibly hot as they might be. When they decide to let him in on a little secret, his resolve begins to crumble.Well, there’s no harm in playing along in their little game... right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stuck on some writers block for my main stories, so I thought I’d take a break with some smuuuuut!

Edge didn’t know how he got himself into this mess. 

Or, he did, but preferred to think himself the tragic victim of very fortunate circumstances. 

It all started with his new neighbors: a family of skeletons, laughing and joking as they unloaded cardboard boxes into the moderate two-story which had been comfortably vacant the whole time Edge had lived next door. A tragedy as far as he was concerned. Especially as the head of house revealed himself to be Blue, a bubbly, half-pint of enthusiasm, who energetically introduced himself before the moving truck managed to leave the driveway. 

Initially, Edge dismissed his invitation to come over for snacks and neighborly gossip on principle. Blue was clearly an airhead and, while not socially inept, Edge never considered himself the type to really ‘mingle’. 

However, it wasn’t long before Blue managed to weasel past his defenses with painfully overt friendliness and surprisingly clever intuition. Despite his initial hesitation, Edge was begrudgingly thrilled to find that Blue made a perfectly suitable companion. They had similar hobbies and virtually identical taste in shows and books. Their vastly different world views could lead to heated, hour-long discussions on philosophy that Edge, for once, found enlightening and actually worth his time. It wasn't long before they had settled into a habitual schedule of frequent visitations and regular shopping trips. 

The real problem was Blue’s brothers. 

He had two brothers. A younger set of twins, somehow slacking their ways to decent grades at a local university, named Slim and Stretch. The two were an inseparable, chaotic force of laziness and disaster. Blue was constantly picking up after them, scolding them when they skipped classes or were caught napping at work. 

At first, that wasn’t much of a concern. They hadn’t been rude when Edge first started coming by, but the way they would shuffle off to their room, coming out only to use the bathroom or grab food, indicated a certain level of introversion. They kept to themselves and left Blue and Edge to their own devices. In return, Edge extended them the same courtesy. 

Over time, however, that changed. The two began poking out more and more often when Edge happened to be around. Sometimes, if Blue and Edge were watching a movie or show they liked, they’d settle into a spot on the floor, joining in with the occasional jabs and commentary. Other times, they would bring their homework in to work at the table or couch, passively listening unless Blue dragged them in for a third and fourth opinion on their discussion. Eventually, they even started coming to dinner and making real conversation like actual adults. 

Once again, Edge found them growing on him despite himself. Like a vine, more likely to strangle him than anything else. They were dysfunctionally charming and—although it pained him to admit it—aggressively funny. The two of them always had stories to tell and a comfortable, refreshing presence. Their rare company was delightful and Edge privately valued it. None of this was the real problem. 

The real problem, was that Slim and Stretch were _fucking gorgeous._

Both of them towered over Blue (Edge suspected had a few inches on him, although he’d pointedly avoided finding out). They had these stupidly, endearing smiles when they laughed, and big, strong hands, that tended to linger. Once in a lucky while, Edge would catch a glimpse of those sturdy, white bones they kept hidden beneath baggy clothes, even though they were entirely too lazy to do anything to keep in shape. 

Which all lead to his current predicament, where Edge was getting much more then a lucky glimpse. 

Slim and Stretch were full-on wrestling on the floor, not two feet from where Edge was sitting while he waited for Blue to finish dinner. Stretch had made exactly one remark about it being his turn to play on the playstation, before he straight up _tackled_ his brother for the game controller. They rolled across the floor and when Stretch got the upper hand, Edge figured that would be the end of it. 

It wasn’t even close. 

They were nearly at blows, scratching and clawing as they tangled for the controller. Edge knew he should try to break them up, but… he couldn’t quite manage to tare his eyes from the display. Stretch’s hoodie was hitched up passed his rib cage. Slim’s pants tugged to display more pelvis then even Edge dared to flaunt publicly. They were gasping, grunting as their bodies pushed and pressed. Rubbing and sliding almost intentionally...

Edge scolded his imagination, trying to appear unimpressed with the commotion instead of intrigued. It was all play. They were roughhousing, not actually trying to hurt each other, so it only appeared... sensual. That was what he told himself as Slim managed to flip them over. 

He held the controller over his head with a victorious laugh when Stretch suddenly lunged up and sank his much duller teeth into his brother’s shoulder. 

Slim let out a startled yelp, jerking away. Stretch grabbed the front of his shirt, biting harder. Edge shoved away from the table, determined to intervene before they actually hurt each other. That was when he noticed. 

A dim orange glow, from the rather visible tents between their legs. Stretch growled as his jaw tightened. Edge didn't dare to move as Slim whimpered, the controller slipping from his hand. Neither of them seemed to notice. 

Slim’s body started to lose it’s fight, becoming compliant, then soft, letting out a -gods- _submissive_ moan. 

Stretch ran a hand up his brothers spine, reaching under his shirt, intentionally or otherwise, hitching it up so Edge could follow it’s path. Long fingers slid around floating ribs and-

“STRETCH!” Blue shouted, from the counter separating the kitchen from the dinning area. Edge froze on the spot. Slim and Stretch ripped apart from each other, breathing hard. Blue stomped over, dropping the dinner he’d just finished on the table, before crossing his arms. “BITING! REALLY!? WHAT ARE YOU; FIVE!?”

Stretch tried to look sheepish. It might have worked if it wasn't overshadowed by his smug satisfaction as he shuffled his hoodie down to hide his body's reaction. “yeah, my bad, bro," He said. "sorry.”

“DON’T APPLOIGIZE TO ME!”

Stretch laughed, just once, a breathy, dark thing as opposed to his usually lighthearted one. “right. sorry slim.” 

Slim rubbed his shoulder, giving back a sly grin. His gaze shifted to Edge, who hoped his expression was at least impassive. “sure thing, s’fine.” 

“IT’S NOT ‘FINE’,” Blue corrected with a huff, but when the two proceeded to help each other off the floor he decided to let it go. “WELL, ANYWAYS… DINNER’S READY. WHY DON’T YOU PUT THE GAME AWAY AND GO WASH UP?”

“actually…” Slim started, avoiding eye contact. “…i'm not that hungry.”

“WHAT?” 

“yup, sorry,” Stretch said, as the two of them began not-so-subtly shuffling towards the staircase. “we’re actually just gonna hang out upstairs for a bit, okay?”

Blue pouted, but in the end could only rolled his eyes when they finally bolted. “HONESTLY, SOMETIMES THEY CAN BE SO CHILDISH…”

Free of the distraction, Edge forced himself to return back to the table properly, even as magic swirled hot through his bones. The second he heard the door slam shut, he could see them ripping each others clothes off, mouths and tongues intertwined, another battle for dominance underway. Not so childish at all. 

“I CAN SEE THAT…” He muttered.

Blue shrugged, beginning to dish out some of his specialty tacos. “WELL, I HOPE YOU’RE STILL HUNGRY ANYWAYS.”

Edge heard a single thump from upstairs and his magic twisted, letting him know it wasn’t going to settle anytime soon. He resisted the urge to run his newly summoned tongue over his teeth. 

“RAVENOUS.”


	2. Chapter 2

Edge banged on Blue's front door. The way the sound faded into the house's stillness was not encouraging, but he figured he'd check anyways. 

It was early Sunday morning, and Edge had planned on a trip down to the local farmers market. As Blue was an equally earlier riser, and not one to miss out on fresh, local produce, it was perfectly reasonable to invite him along. The fact that Blue made those outings much more enjoyable was a bonus and not the sole determining factor. 

After a minute without answer, he banged again. This time a disgruntled voice barked out from somewhere inside. It wasn’t Blue. 

The door opened to a groggy-looking Stretch. He was dress in only a pair of orange boxers, and Edge couldn’t help raking his eyes down that exposed form before Stretch finished yawning, yanking them back up just in time. 

"what'd ya want?” he grumbled, before looking surprised. "oh, edge. what... what are you doing here?"

"IS THAT ANY WAY TO ANSWER THE DOOR?" Edge asked, raising a brow. It wasn't like he wasn't a rather frequent visitor. The surprising thing here was seeing Stretch out of bed before noon for anything other then class. Even then... “I’M LOOKING FOR BLUE. IS HE HOME?”

Stretch stared at him, clearly processing. After a moment, he stepped back, creaking the door a little wider. “he’s, um… out. but i think he’s coming back pretty soon, if you wanted to wait for him? we got… y’know, t.v.?” 

Edge brushed past him into the living room, focused on not letting his eyes, or hands, wander. “VERY WELL, I'M NOT IN A RUSH. DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME HE PLANNED TO BE BACK BY?” 

The room was dimly lit, the morning sun still casting long shadows outside and filtering in through half-drawn curtains, although it was still more then enough to see by. Like his, their living space had an open, L-shaped layout. Unlike his, the door opened on the side of the living room, with the kitchen around the corner, mostly out of sight. 

Edge made his way around to the front of the couch and took his usual seat in the corner. He was comfortable making himself at home, by now. The remote was crammed between the couch cushions, like usual. 

“naw,” Stretch answered, laughing as he folded his arms to lean over the back of the couch. His bare arm was an inch from Edge's shoulder. Stiffly ignoring him, Edge turned on the t.v. flipping to some garbage show he and Blue couldn’t get enough of. 

They watched for a few minutes, Stretch squirming and hesitating next to him. He sniffed, "hey, um… mind if i join you?”

“WHAT, REALLY?” Edge looked at him, surprised.

This wasn't a great response as Stretch flinched away from him. “bad idea?” he mumbled, dejected. 

“NO!” Edge corrected, a little too quickly. Turning back to the television, he reined it back. “I JUST EXPECTED YOU’D GO BACK TO SLEEP. IT IS SUNDAY, AFTER ALL.”

Stretch shrugged, rubbing his neck. “i could, but you’re still… a guest. or whatever.”

While that was technically correct, Blue had left him alone in the house plenty of times already. Sometimes he even just told Edge to lock up when he left, before running off, despite Edge's lectures on why he should not be doing that. Neither Stretch or Slim had ever made the effort to be particularly host-ly before now. 

Still, Edge wasn’t about to turn it down such a rare opportunity. “I DON’T MIND THE COMPANY. I CERTAINLY CAN’T HOG YOUR ENTIRE COUCH.”

“sure you could,” Stretch said, with a grin. He jumped right over the back, landing on the couch with a hard bounce. “i do it all the time. you just gotta really _stretch_ out.”

“I’VE CHANGED MY MIND, YOU ARE UNINVITED!”

“too late!” Stretch threw one arm over the back, as he lounged against the other corner. He did stick to his side, but still managed to take up as much space as possible. Edge kept his eyes forward and not on that open position. 

Instead, he let out a suffering sigh and held the remote towards him. “WAS THERE ANYTHING YOU WANTED TO WATCH?”

Stretch glanced between him and the remote once, before shrugging. “nope. this seems good.”

It was not one of the shows the twins usually joined them for, but Edge let it slide, settling back to enjoy the program. 

It wasn't long before a more appealing viewing pleasure became available. As eager as he’d been to join, it was still first thing in the morning and Stretch ended up nodding off before the end of the first set of commercials. And while Edge considered his personal control second-to-none, well… he was no saint. 

Edge visually devoured the image of Stretch spread out, bare bones on taunting display. They stood out against the dark couch, and Edge felt his own heat up as he trailed over that sturdy rib cage and down that long spine until he lost track of it below a bright orange waistband. 

It really was a pity the two of them felt the need to hide away under such heavy clothing everyday. They couldn't possibly be ignorant of how sexy they were, all things considered, so perhaps it was just their shy natures. He felt a rush or pride at the clear show of trust, and the subsequent realization he shouldn’t be taking advantage, even as he angled himself to get a slightly better view of the hint of hip bone peeking above his waistband. 

Someone cleared their throat. 

Edge jumped, snapping his head up towards the sound. 

Slim was leaning on the upstairs railing, staring down at him with an unreadable expression. 

Edge paled, hoping his guilt didn’t show on his face. How long had he been standing there? How long had Edge been staring? Could he play it off or was Slim going to tell him to get out? 

He steeled himself for either as Slim padded down the stairs. He was dressed similarly to his Stretch, half exposed in only a pair of pajama bottoms that hung tantalizingly low on his hips. Not that Edge allowed himself more then a compulsive glance this time. 

“MORNING,” he began carefully. 

Slim strolled over and dumped himself in Blue’s chair, near Edge’s side, letting his legs dangle over the armrest. “morning. what are you doing here?”

So far, so good. “I’M WAITING ON BLUE.”

“blue?” Slim repeated, tilting his head. “blue got called into work. he wont be-“ he cut himself off, before nodding. “-but a little longer. probably. plenty of time to finish your ogling. don’t let me stop you.”

Edge flushed. “I WASN’T OGL-!”

Beside him, Stretch stirred. Edge struggled not to turn as dread settled in his non-existent stomach. 

“…hey, slim,” Stretch said, back arching as he stretched over the back of the couch. “you’re up?”

“yup.” Slim’s burning amber eye light never leaving Edge. “why didn’t you wake me?”

Stretch settled back with a yawn. “ah, figured it was the mailman or something when I answered the door. then i just fell asleep.”

“sure…” Slim replied. 

Edge was going to lose this battle. He could feel himself backing down, the guilt getting to him. Luckily, Slim broke first. 

He turned to his brother with a grin and chucked one of the chair pillows at him. “hey, jerk. did you offer him breakfast or anything?”

“wh-oof!” Stretch tried to catch it, but only got smacked in the face.

“I WAS PLANNING TO EAT AT THE MARKET,” Edge insisted. Further argument was cut off when Slim rose from the chair. 

Edge was forced back against the couch as Slim leaned over him, one hand landing on the cushion by his head. 

“we’re gonna make you something,” he insisted, the deep rumble sounding almost like a threat. Edge shivered. Fuck, that wasn’t good. Slim smirked, grabbing his brothers arm and dragging him to the kitchen. 

The second they were out of sight, Edge groaned, dropping his head back and covering his face. Damn it! That had been careless! The twins had only just started opening up to him and he had to fuck it all up because he couldn’t keep his stupid libido in check. 

He’d have to apologize. Assuming they didn’t already hate him for betraying the little trust they’d given him. There was an acidic taste in his mouth as he realized he’d probably lose the friendly-enough rapport they’d managed to develop, and probably Blue’s friendship altogether. 

There was a small thud and a clatter from the kitchen. 

Edge looked over, realizing how quiet it had gotten. No quiet chatter discussing either breakfast or his conduct, or creaks of cabinets being opened. Curious, he got up and followed them, not thinking to be particularly stealthy until he peered around the corner and froze in place. 

Slim had Stretch pressed up against the counter, glowing amber tongue shoved down his throat. Stretch was gripping the counter like his life depended on it, shaking as his exposed ribs were assaulted by quick, eager hands. Slim bucked his hips forward against him, and Stretch groaned softly, cutting it off almost as soon as it left his mouth. 

Edge stared, a hot surge of magic shooting along his pelvis. Slim opened one socket to glance at him and Edge jumped. Slim just smirked, before pressing into the kiss with a deliberate moan. 

His hand darted into Stretch’s boxers, taking hold of the magic already formed there. Edge felt his tongue follow suit, magic pooling in his mouth as Slim began stroking, Stretch’s legs quivering weakly. 

Then Stretch whacked him and Edge barely had time to pull back out of sight as the two broke apart. 

“you idiot-!” Stretch hissed, just barely audible. “do you want him to catch us?” 

“yeah,” Slim said, plenty clear enough to carry to their audience. “i’m hoping if we’re loud enough, he might come play with us.”

Edge stiffened, pressing back against the wall as heat shot up his spine. Stretch tried to mumble out a clarification, but was silenced by more clacks and slick sounds. There was another, louder, clatter and Edge struggled not to respond to Stretch’s breathy gasp. 

He should definitely leave. Regardless of Slim’s little implication, he was pretty sure it was a bad idea to stick around, even if he couldn’t rationalize the consequences at the moment. Still, his body refused to leave as he listened closely to the desperate, suggestive sounds, imagination filling in the blanks he only had to look back over to see. 

“slim-oh, god!” came another strangled gasp from Stretch and Edge just couldn’t help himself. Carefully, he peeked back around the corner. 

Stretch was on the counter, pressing back against the wall as his fingers clung desperately to the corner of the cabinet on his right, and his other hand gripped the side of the sink. His teeth mashed together as he tried to control his sounds, his cheeks flush with a soft orange magic. Between his legs, Slim bobbed eagerly on his cock, visibly angling himself so Edge could get a clear view of everything. 

Stretch’s hand slipped from the corner and he scrambled again for purchase, shuddering hard as his brother sank down on his cock again. “fuck, i-” he began, opening his eyes. When he caught sight of Edge, they both jumped. Edge hesitated, worried Stretch would hate him, but unwilling to leave just yet. 

Then Stretch threw back his head, barely maintaining eye contact, as Slim sank down again and he let out a absolutely _whorish_ moan. Edge nearly choked on his own arousal, magic forming instantly as Stretch began to buck his hips, letting frantic pleas fall out of his mouth. He looked so good, twisting and struggling as Slim moved faster. It was Edge who broke contact, eyes dropping down to the other twin as Slim began deep-throating that impressive girth with his own moans, the motion smooth yet urgent. 

Edge felt like his body was on fire. He panted, fighting himself not to start jerking off at the erotic display or, better yet, taking them up on their clear invitation. Stretch’s movements became wild, arching completely back as his moans became wrecked cries. “oh god! oh fuck!” Slim took him in completely one last time as his whole body shuddered with orgasm. “edge!” 

Edge dug his claws into the wall as his magic pulsed painfully between his legs. Slim swallowed a few times before pulling off to lap up any residue as Stretch sagged against the wall, breathing hard. 

Edge made sure to commit the image to memory, but was out the door before they had time to recover. 

. . . 

It was shortly past noon when Edge got a group chat message from an unknown number. 

Unknown: [ stole ur number from blue. did u enjoy the show? we werent finished. ;) ] 

What followed was a scandalous series of mouth watering images that made Edge seriously regret every ounce of his control.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were certified torture. 

The twins, taking his lack of response as a go ahead, began flooding his phone with increasingly sinful photos and flirtatious messages. Edge tried to ignore them, refusing to check his phone when he got a message, and even going so far as to turn off notifications completely.

The attempt had been futile from the start. It took less then a day before temptation got the better of him. He rationalized that he was just glancing to make sure they hadn’t said or sent something that was actually important, and not because he hadn’t been able to get the first couple of images he’d seen out of his head all day, but the end result was the same. 

He wanted to see. 

And they wanted him to look. 

The group chat was packed with deliciously obscene material. Shots of the two of them in various states of undress and incredibly compromised positions that made Edge’s mouth water. Based on the variety of outfits and backgrounds he assumed they were digging through a backlog of saved photos, maybe ones they’d been sending each other. Sprinkled between them were the occasional message ranging from rather flattering complements, that made his cheekbones heats up, to down right filthy promises of what they would do to him the next time they saw him, that cranked the rest of his body up to a thousand. 

It didn’t take him long to figure out which number belonged to which brother, although they hadn’t made any efforts to specify on their end. Stretch was a complete camera whore, sending seductive selfies from just about every conceivable angle. Slim, on the other hand, was much more reserved. The photos he sent were mostly of Stretch, or the two of them together, although a noticeable difference in the camera work reminding Edge that Blue had mentioned he was taking a photography class. The only photos he received of Slim were candids Stretch had clearly snapped when he was distracted or otherwise indispose. 

Stretch also sent more messages, trying to entice Edge to respond, adding questions like ‘on a scale of one to fuck me, how comfortable are you with ropes?’ and ‘we are eating out tonight. how’d you like to be dinner?’. He’d even sent a link to a pornhub video asking if he’d ‘like to try something like this?’. Slim was more subtle, implying and suggestive in his comments, and more prone to the softer flattery. 

Although neither of them shied away from telling him how loud they planned to make him _scream_. 

It only got worse over the next few days. The more Edge ignored them, the more aggressive they got, sending sluttier photos and more detailed messages. They got bad enough Edge had to excuse himself from work, twice, unable to wait till he got home to deal with the little ‘problem’ they caused. Not that he could bring himself to mind even the slightest. 

He made a point not to come over for a few days, wanting to see where, exactly, this was going first. Blue invited him over a few times, but he turned it down claiming to be busy. Which he was, in way, indulging in the photos and fantasies they were providing, masturbation only seeming to stoke the fire in his bones leaving him frustrated yet eager. 

It wasn’t until the fourth day that there was a problem. 

Edge was sitting on his bed, wondering if he could really manage to hold off until after dinner before taking care of himself again. His magic was already swirling, just deciding which form to take as he flicked through the most recent images. He had just come to the decision that food was overrated anyways, when he received a private message from Slim at the top of his phone. 

[Do you want us to stop?]

Edge froze as his soul dropped. 

Shit. 

He sat up straight, missing his chance to click on the message before it disappeared and having to return to the main menu to find it again. 

What should he say? He couldn’t ignore it, could he? Slim had used proper capitalization and spelling, so he was probably being serious. If Edge didn’t respond, they might assume he’d blocked them at the beginning or that he wasn’t interested. Edge didn’t want them to stop, but he knew he shouldn’t encourage it. 

At the moment, it was just a game. Something almost harmless. Slim and Stretch clearly already had a relationship and whatever they were doing with him was most likely some kind of challenge between them. He knew he didn’t want to risk their friendship or Blue’s under any circumstance.

…and yet…

He wanted more. The provocative photos, the flirtatious messages... the slight chance that they meant any of it. Edge chewed on his knuckle, contemplating his options. 

His fingers hesitated over the keyboard. He couldn’t just say ‘No, it’s fine. Please continue’. Slim had lobbed the ball in his court and if he wanted the game to continue he'd have to make a play. Something... He clicked out three words before he could lose his nerve. 

[ Send a video. ]

The message sent with a 'woosh' and Edge found his confidence evaporate by about fifty percent. That number stedily ticked up as minutes passed without a response. Perhaps that was too straight forward... Should he have been more subtle? Not that they’d been. 

After thirty minutes, he seriously considered trying to take it back. He’d gone too far. Being on the receiving end of a couple of pictures was one thing, solicitations them for even more scandalous materials was another completely! He should have just ignored it, taken the out as the lucky break it had been instead of making an ass of himself. 

Edge let out a frustrated groan, hoping the two hadn’t blocked him so he could apologize, before his phone lit up with a notification. Anticipation crawled up his spine. It was a file. A large file. He swallowed slightly as he clicked it. 

The download took entirely too long. Long enough for him to warily realize they'd probably spent all that time deciding what would be the funniest cat video or rick-roll to send him instead of what he'd obviously asked for. That was fine, he supposed. They could brush it all off, and pretend the entire thing was just an elaborate joke. Although, If it turned out to be '10-hours of _anything_ on repeat', he swore he was going to break it all off completely. 

The thumbnail loaded as an image of Slim, his sly grin tilted even cockier then usual. It was, in fact, a video, and with a decent run time too. Edge tried to retain his skepticism despite the thrill that stoked his soul.

"a video?" Slim asked as soon as Edge hit 'play'. His tone was smooth, the camera angled so all Edge could see was that smug-ass smirk. "coming right up~"

The camera flipped around as Slim got up and headed out the door. Edge quickly turned up the volume to max, madding himself more comfortable as Slim hurried down the stairs. 

He ended up across the table from Stretch, who was staring down at a textbook, a couple of sheets of notes spread out next to him. A pencil twirled absentmindedly in his long fingers, pausing as Stretch looked up. He glanced at the camera, before his eyes flickered up to his brother, an amused, yet _terribly_ fond, smile on his face. 

Edge caught his breath, flushing slightly. What a dangerous expression...

"what's up?" Stretch asked, flicking the writing utensil back and forth. 

Slim just chuckled. "he want's a video."

That smile vanished as Stretch gaze dropped back to the camera, his sockets wide. He slammed the textbook closed like it had offended him, scrambling out of his chair so fast he nearly knocked it over. Slim laughed lightly off-screen, but Edge's magic surged at that enthusiastic response. 

"WHO WANTS A VIDEO?" He could just barely hear Blue asking from the kitchen. 

"no one!" Stretch called. 

"teacher," Slim covered, calmly. "s'for a class."

"OH, OKAY. WAIT! DON'T LEAVE YOUR STUFF ON THE-!" 

The screen blurred as they raced up the stairs. Edge tugged on the front of his shirt, letting cool air ghost over his already heated bones. 

The bedroom door closed with a bang. Slim's voice asked if Stretch knew where the phone stand was. The answer was no, but Edge didn't have to wait long before they'd gotten the phone expertly propped up between a couple stacks of books. 

Once certain it was stable, Slim shrugged off his jacket. He let it fall to the floor, eyes locked on the camera as though he could see Edge on the other side. That serious, heated expression sent a shiver up Edge's spine. With another playful smirk, Slim tugged off his shirt and tossed it off-screen. 

Behind him, Stretch took the cue to followed his example. The way Slim's predatory expression slid sideways, it was clear he'd expected that. Stretch only got the hoodie half way off before Slim had him shoved on the bed, climbing on top of him. Stretch gasped, struggling to escape the clothes as a thick, amber tongue ran up his sternum. 

Edge squirmed, heated, his magic taking form. It wasn't a joke or some kind of prank. They had done exactly what he asked. 

The second Stretch got free, he grabbed Slim and dragged him up into a frantic kiss. The view was amazing, the camera being far enough away to capture most of their bodies as they rocked against each other, but- Edge realized with a hit of despair- it came at the cost of being too far to pick up the smaller sounds. He could make out their desperate, muffled moans when he pulled the phone close, but not the sweet clack and scrape of bone-on-bone, or the slide of magic as it wrestled in their mouths. 

Then they were rushing to get their pants off and Edge was completely distracted. 

Stretch shoved his brother off when Slim descended on him again. There was a moment's pause as Edge wondered if that was the end, before they both whipped out their fists. 

One, two-

Slim threw scissors. 

Stretch threw rock. 

Struggling not to smile, Stretch playfully 'broke' the scissors with his fist. Slim's head dropped back, releasing a disappointed groan. It was so loud and genuine it startled a giggle out of Edge, who coughed and cleared his throat, as they could have noticed his stoic fasade crack. 

Stretch reached up and flipping them around so he had Slim pressed into the mattress. Slim's annoyed glare softened as Stretch played across his rib cage, becoming pliable by the time Stretch kissed him again. 

Clothes were quickly becoming a problem, but Edge couldn't divide his attention enough to deal with them as Stretch roughly palmed his brother's spine. Slim arched into the touch, moaning as Stretch bit hard on his neck, his hand going lower. It slid over his hip, dipping between his legs, before running up the now stiff, orange cock. 

Slim moaned again, hips twitching at the contact. Another two pumps had him responding deliciously, before Stretch paused. Edge froze as he became the target of a contemplative gaze. Slim whimpered and squirmed pleadingly. 

"come on," Stretch muttered, pulling Slim up and manipulating him into a better position. "he can't see anything like this."

"OH FUCK..." Edge breathed. Slim ended up on his knees on the edge of the bed, his body fully captured by the camera. The second he realized the plan he seemed to get cold feet, flushing and trying to duck back. Stretch grabbed his wrists, yanking them into place behind his back to prevent him from leaving. 

Slim whispered something Edge would have paid money to hear, given the look of real hesitance. As _unbearably hot_ as the display was, Edge didn't want anything from them that they weren't comfortable with. 

But Stretch just chuckled, whispering something back that had him relaxing. A long finger ticked lazily up the vertebrae of his spine, before dragging back down sharply. Slim jump, his cock bouncing with the movement and Edge fought to keep his eyes on their faces. Stretch kissed his brothers neck, before whispering something else that had Slim's flush grow. It didn't take long before Slim was leaning back into the hold. 

The tension eased out of him as Stretch muttered hot against his skull. Edge watched the tantalizing way Slim’s rib cage expanded between each pant, hips titling forward, eyes half-lidded and hazy with lust. When Stretch finally reached around to grasp his neglected length, Slim nearly spasmed, throwing his head back to gasp out "edge!"

"FUCK...!" Edge scrambled to get his belt off, lacking the forethought to pause the video as he struggled to get his magic free with one hand. 

"so sexy," Stretch said, squeezing so Slim thrashed and moaned. "this is what you wanted, right edge?" 

Edge gasped as he finally wrapped his hand around his aching cock, pleasure shooting through his entire body. _Oh god, yes._

"you just have to ask. or better yet, why don't you come over?" Slim bucked wildly as Stretch pumped him properly, winking at the camera. "we'll happily give you a _thorough_ demonstration~" 

Edge swallowed a whimper, more so he wouldn't miss any of Slim's arousing sounds. Stretch looked like he planned to say more, but was easily distracted by his brother bucking against him. He let go of his arms to grab Slim's hip, grinding against him while trying to maintain the hand motion. Slim pressed back against him and they both moaned. 

"fuck, slim-!" Stretch panted against his neck, thrusting harder. "form-ha-something i can fuck."

Edge groaned, jerking off roughly as he watched them writhe against each other. Slim leaned forward, Stretch following to press against him, trying to angle himself. Slim moved forward and they all realized what was happening at the same time. 

Edge froze as the two collapsed off the bed with startled shouts. They landed on the floor with a crash and Edge sat up, as though he could control the camera angle to see if they were alright.

There was a groan, and a whisper, before- 

"fuck it!" A hand grabbed the camera, but the image remained blurry and unfocused. "here, just-oh. wait-like that. and... hold it. right-" When the image cleared, it lingered on the graceful curve of Slim's tailbone, which was raised in the air with Stretch lined up behind him. Slim was on his knees, likely holding the camera freehand over his head as his torso was pressed into the ground. "-there, okay?" 

The second Slim muttered an affirmative, Stretch grabbed his hips and shoved his cock inside. 

Edge nearly came right there. Slim cried out, loosing his grip on the camera. It tumbled to the floor, depriving Edge of the sinful sight. 

"fuck-!" There was movement and the shot was back in place. "hold it tight-!" It wasn't scolding, but there was something desperate in Stretch's voice. He grabbed Slim again, rocking back into him. Slim moaned, the camera shaking chaotically. Stretch started a brutal pace, pounding in as Slim gasped out broken moans and pleasure-cries. "so good...!"

Edge matched the pace, his mouth hanging open as he tried not to moan too loud. He curled over the phone, nearly thrusting into his hand as Stretch fucked his twin into the floor. 

"fuck, edge...!" Stretch leaned closer, his voice saturated with desire. "do you want _this_ -?" A extra powerful thrust. Edge gasped, heat burning through his bones. "fuck, so tight...! bet you're so _fucking tight._ " Closer. Edge shuddered, Stretch's voice practically in his ear. "god, i'd fuck you til you couldn't move-!" Edge moaned. He was almost there...! 

The camera shifted. Stretch let out a complaint and Edge had to agree. His only view was the ceiling as Slim chuckled, breathlessly into the mic. 

"your turn," he whispered. 

The video ended. 

Edge surged up, disbelief barely flickering within him before it was obliterated by an overwhelming frustration. He clicked out, his arousal certain they _must_ have sent the rest in a second video. 

"MOTHER FUCKING _TEASE_!" He snarled, as his search came up empty. 

Restarting the video, he skipped right to the main event, frantically fucking his hand until his orgasm flooded through him. He moaned wretchedly, overwhelmed by how hard it hit him. His body shuddered violently as his cum spurted across his blanket. God, that felt _blissful_. 

Edge took a long time to collect himself, body shaking as he tried to catch him breath. Once he’d managed to calm down he collapsed against his pillow, slid the phone over and staring at the messenger app. 

They had cut the video short (which Edge admitted was akin to the deepest, most personal betrayal he'd ever experienced), but he had really not expected them to go that far. He could still hear Stretch's voice in his ear, Slim’s moans peppering the background. They had sent him quite the gift. It was only fair he rewarded them.

[ What do you want for the rest of it? ]

Smiling to himself, he dragged himself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Halfway there, his phone dinged. It was Stretch. 

Stretch: [ come over. we'll give u anything u want ;) ]

Edge grabbed a towel, smirking as he clicked out a reply. 

[ Don't you have homework to finish? ]

Stretch: [ it can wait ]

Stretch: [ is that a no? ]

Stretch: [ slim wants to know if u got off ]

Stretch: [ and now he's trying to kill me ]

Edge chuckled, imagining the brothers play-fighting again, having had plenty of time to cool down. Meanwhile, the heat continued to roll almost feverishly off his own bones. He’d been wondering if Slim would join in, but it was easy to see them both hovering over Stretch’s phone discussing what to type. 

Using the towel he cleaned up his mess. It was a little half-assed and he'd probably regret it later, but he just tossed the towel on the floor and climbed back on the bed. 

[ I'll tell you if you send me the rest. ]

There was a brief pause. Then another message:

Stretch: [ bet u did. bet u couldn't wait to cum thinking about us fucking u. bet u look good when u touch urself. ]

Edge flushed. He could almost hear Stretch whispering it in that same husky voice from the video. 

Stretch: [ how about a trade? a video for a video? slim and i finished without u, but i'm sure we can pump something out with a little inspiration... ]

Edge didn't miss the word play, but found himself drying damp palms against his pants instead of rolling his eyes. Leaning back against the pillows as he considered the offer. It would be... fair. And they had certainly sent him more then their share, counting all the photos he'd been indulging in. They had earned it, he agree'd. 

It was just... he hadn't exactly done anything like that before. 

Not that he wasn't particularly proud of his physique. He was confident if he sent them a video, it would be quite tantalizing. Even if he lacked Slim’s particular photography skills, and Stretch’s confidence with dirty talk. He didn’t have any practice, or know the right way to move, or have anything to put the camera on. But he didn't have to be worried about that. It would still be good quality. They would most certainly, definitely enjoy it. 

HIs phone dinged. 

Stretch: [ ...maybe just a photo??? ]

Edge relaxed, letting out a soft chuckle. He must have taken too long to reply. He wondered vaguely how low they’d be willing to go if he just didn’t respond. 

He could do a photo.

[ Just one. ] he typed. 

Stretch: [ OK!!! <3 ] came the immediate response. 

Stretch: [ something sexy?? ]

Edge paused, pants halfway off. 

[ How about I send a picture of your homework? ]

Stretch: [ :( not quiet what we were hoping for... ]

Edge laughed again, dropping his pants on the floor. Making himself comfortable, he reached down to lightly stroke along his pubic arch, thoughts filled with the shape of the twins going at each other. It didn't take long to coax his still sensitive magic into the shape he wanted, the one that would make them drool. The image in his head quickly shifted from them going down on each other, to them going down on him. 

He slid a finger teasingly between the folds, closing his eyes as he recalled Stretch's lustful voice, groaning dirty things against him. It was Slim's long fingers that tenderly rolling wide circles against his clit. He shuddered, spine arching before they dipped lower to his already soaked entrance. 

He was eager not to make them wait as he pushed a finger inside. He was also eager as he sank into that sensitive passage, pleasure coursing through him. He moaned, pressing back against the pillows, pumping and twisting the phalange inside himself. They were going to send him another video. More of them fucking, more of them saying how bad they wanted to fuck him. 

He gasped, adding a second finger and pumping them harder, his magic slick. Just before he started to lose himself, he picked up the phone again. Angling it carefully, he made sure they could see his fingers buried inside, dripping with magic. All for them. He made sure to keep his face out of the shot. He didn't know what kind of expression he had but his cheekbones felt hot, both from pleasure and the act of taking such a dirty photo. He didn't want them to see it. 

His fingers continued to stroke inside as he scrutinized the photo making sure it was perfect. He wasn't fully satisfied. He might have hesitated forever if he hadn't shuddered again in pleasure, his hovering finger hitting the 'send' button. 

Still shivering, now also with anticipation, he waited for the response. They didn't make him wait. 

Stretch: [ fuck edge...! ]

Stretch: [ god u look so good ] 

Stretch: [ looks tasty ]

Edge quivered, blushing harder. Stretch told him they would make another video immediately, but he couldn't wait any longer. He opened the first one again, moaning with them as he watched them writhe against each other, gasping and calling his name. His legs fell apart as he fingered himself, thumb grinding over his clit until he arched with a cry, coming all over his fingers. 

Panting, he sank into the bed. Eventually, he'd grab the towel and clean up. He still hadn't eaten dinner, which he supposed he should probably do before they finished. He somehow doubted he'd be able to do it after. But he didn't. Instead, he reread their messages, flicking through the photos again until a new file arrived to download. 

They did not disappoint.


	4. Chapter 4

Edge smirked as he leaned back in the chair, arms folded across his chest. 

It had been three days since he'd started responding to the twins advances. Their follow up video had been everything he'd hoped for and more, and they'd even managed to entice him into sending an audio file the next day with another little 'teaser'. He had been uncertain, but with three perfectly salacious videos saved and backed up on his computer, he determined it was certainly worth it. 

From the other side of the dinning table, Stretch and Slim watched him impatiently. They were tense, eyes flickering over his body when he moved. Stretch drummed his fingers lightly against the tablecloth, left leg bouncing restlessly. Slim had his pulled up on the chair, leaning on it as he eyed Edge from beneath the fur lining of his hood. They were both giving the rather distinct impression they wanted nothing more than to leap over the table and completely ravish him.

There was just one thing holding them back. 

"I'M SO GLAD YOU WERE ABLE TO COME OVER TONIGHT!" Blue called from the kitchen, cooking utensils clattering as he readied things. He'd be able to see them over the counter dividing the room if he chose to look over, a fact that was clearly driving his brothers to agitation. "I'M FINALLY GOING TO TRY THAT LASAGNA RECIPE YOU SENT ME, AND I REALLY WANT YOU TO TRY IT!"

"THEN, SOUNDS LIKE THE PLEASURE WILL BE ALL MINE," Edge replied with a smirk. He could practically feel the gazes slide along his neck as he tilted his head towards the kitchen. "I APOLOGIZE FOR BEING SO PREOCCUPIED THIS WEEK."

"NO-NO! DON'T BE SILLY!" Blue laughed, waving a hand in dismissal although he remained focused on his task. "YOU KNOW HOW CHAOTIC MY WORK SCHEDULE CAN BE, SO I COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND. BUT I'M GLAD YOU COULD COME TONIGHT." 

"INDEED." Edge glanced back at the twins, who were both glaring slightly. He nearly chuckled. "WOULD YOU LIKE ANY HELP?"

"YOU JUST RELAX AND LET THE SENSATIONAL BLUE 'WOW' YOU WITH MY MASTERFUL TECHNIQUE!" 

Edge nodded, unperturbed as he pulled out his phone and idly opened the group chat. Normally he'd be more insistent, not prone to sitting around when there was work to be done, but Edge had a significantly different motivation for coming over. Not that he wasn't excited to see or hang out with Blue, but he'd spent the better part of the last few days developing a thoroughly thought-through plan, and he was almost giddy to finally set it in motion. 

Since Slim and Stretch were being so accommodating, already alert and expectant, he figured it would be rude to delay any longer.

He pulled up the first of a series of photos he planned to send them over the course of the evening: an image of two, rather sizable dildos, laying innocently on what they should be able to recognize as his bedspread from his previous photo. They were both recognizable shades of orange, as Edge had done his best to match with the numerous photos they'd supplied and had them over-nighted to his house. 

Of course, he'd used them immediately. They were a good bit bigger then the other toys he owned and he'd thoroughly enjoyed himself, indulging in a little photo shoot while he did. It wasn't until he realized how desperately he wanted to see their reactions, and how easily it would be to do, that he decided to hold onto them. He had ten in total (and a few more he'd considered too risky, although he knew he could be swayed if they seemed... eager). 

Thrill buzzing in his soul he typed out the caption 'Should I use these next time?'. Glancing up, he hoped they didn't notice the way his fingers hesitated before hitting 'send'. 

Across the table, both phones went off simultaneously but it was Edge who startled. His heart jumped as he looked towards the sound, a hot flush coming to his face. That was NOT a standard ringtone. Quiet as it was, he'd listened to that audio recording a hundred times before sending it and recognized his own moans intimately. 

He tried to control his reaction as he looked back up, but their wide, cheshire grins told him he'd lost that round. Shit, they'd caught him off guard. 

Still, once they'd finished gloating, they shifted to curious as they dug out their phones and Edge relaxed a little. 

Their reactions were just as delicious as he'd hoped. Slim did a practically made-for-tv double take. With wide sockets he clicked into the phone and zoomed in on the image, likely comparing the familiar colors. Stretch, however, let out a growl as he leaned over the table, pinning Edge with a heated look. 

"why don't you use _us_ next time?"

Edge blushed again. 

He was not nearly as prepared for this as he'd thought. 

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Blue called over, still busy with preparation. 

"nothing," Stretch said, a little louder towards the kitchen. He and Slim shot each other a quick look, having the most obvious silent conversation Edge had ever seen, Slim even nodded his approval, before Stretch suddenly stood up.

He made a show of stretching out before patting Slim's shoulder. "well, anyways. i've got some homework to finish. i'm gonna go so you guys don't distract me. just call me when dinners ready, k?"

"OKAY," Blue said, adding a slight warning to his tone. "BUT IT'S GOING TO BE A BIT. LASAGNA TAKES SOME TIME TO COOK."

"yeah, that's fine," Stretch said, already heading up the stairs."i'll grab a snack if i'm hungry."

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" 

Stretch disappeared into his room and Edge watched with a whirl of disappointment. Were they up to something or... maybe the text had been a bad idea? Stretch had responded in a way Edge would have classified as positive, but removing himself completely from the room was the opposite of what he wanted. 

He tried not to let it get to him as Slim settled properly in his chair, propping his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his hand. 

"so, you're going to join us for dinner?" he asked. His expression and tone was playful, drawing Edge back in. 

"YES, I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO-" 

Edge nearly sprang out of his seat. Two hands ran firmly up the length of his legs. 

"I-!" He gasped, soul pounding in his chest. He glanced towards the bedroom door. Blue's brothers had those _damned_ 'shortcuts' and he was always forgetting about them. They had used them more then once before to sneak up on him and, despite his warnings that he was going to clock them one day on reflex, apparently they hadn't yet deemed it a bad habit worth giving up. 

Across the table, Slims grin was devious. Edge swallowed slightly. Settling skittishly back into the chair, he could feel Stretch's hand’s stroke back down, resting on his knees. In the kitchen Blue was heating up a pan. 

"ya sure?" Slim asked. Boney palms started back up again. This time the action dragged warm sparks along his femurs. His soul fluttered worse then when the action had scared him. "because you can say no at any time."

Stretch paused responsibly. Thumbs brushed lightly, drawing little crescents along the inside of his thighs, far higher then anyone had ever touched him. Edge shivered, struggling to maintain eye contact with Slim. 

Well, this was not going the way he'd planned.

"SLIM, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Blue asked, thankfully keeping his eyes on his own task. "EDGE CAME OVER SPECIFICALLY FOR DINNER. I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT."

Slim shrugged slightly. "i just mean, if he's got to run or something. he has been busy, right?" 

Thumbs pressed in firmly as Edge leaned back into the chair, working towards appearing normal even as his spine remained stiff and straight. "I AM FINE," He said firmly. Stretch began inching higher again. "I WILL TELL YOU IF I CHANGE MY MIND."

"oh, good," Slim said with a smile. The hands disappeared and Edge inhaled sharply as his chair was yanked forward, pulling him right against the table. The table cloth was flicked up over his lap, fluttering down by his sides. Edge nearly leapt away again as nimble fingers unlatched his belt. “how about dessert?” 

“I...!” He began to sweat. 

This was not going AT ALL the way he'd planned! 

He glanced at Blue, still working at the stove. Exactly how far were they planning to go with their brother right there? No, he decided firmly. This was entirely too far. There was too much chance of getting caught, he was off guard, they were much more prepared than he expected, and-

Those fingers hesitated again and he immediately changed his mind. 

"DESSERT IS-" He couldn't believe what he was about to agree to. "-FINE." His button was undone. "...PROBABLY..."

"wonderful," Slim purred. 

"GREAT," Blue agree'd cheerfully. "WE SHOULD STILL HAVE ICE-CREAM. I COULD PROBABLY MAKE BROWNIES TOO, ALTHOUGH I'D HAVE TO CHECK. WE MIGHT BE OUT OF EGGS." 

Edge nodded along, not retaining a word he'd just heard as Stretch began to drag his zipper down. He hoped that it didn't sound half as distressingly loud as it did to him. Already he was fighting to temptation to squirm as teeth nipped the inside of his leg and fingers began to tease along to top of his hips. 

Slim continued to smirk at him and Edge glared. Folding his hands on the table in front of him, he focused on keeping his breathing steady. As long as Slim didn't notice he was nearly crushing his own fingers, it was fine. The touches were becoming bolder, quickly drawing his magic lower to pool in his pelvis. 

"SO, EDGE. HOW WAS WORK THIS WEEK?"

Edge paled. “FINE,” he answered carefully. Warm air ghosted over the top of his pelvis and he stiffened noticeably. His voice was rigid. “N-NOTHING TO REPORT, REALLY. JUST... BUSY..."

Stretch pushed his pants lower on his hips.

This was a very dangerous game. There was no way Edge was going to be able to maintain a conversation under those conditions, and even if he could it certainly wasn't going to be particularly eloquent. He winced. He'd have to back out already. 

"hey bro." Slim barely tossed a glance towards the kitchen. "why don't you tell edge about that thing you mentioned earlier? with that lady at work?"

"OH!" Blue huffed, smacking the counter once in frustration before returning to the food. "EDGE! YOU REMEMBER THAT WOMAN I KEEP TELLING YOU ABOUT? YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT SHE DID THIS TIME!" 

"I'M LISTENING." Edge did remember. Based on the previous stories Blue had told him, he normally would have been excited to hear all about her latest bullshit or general incompetency. As it was, he was distracted by Stretch rubbing encouraging circles into his bare hips. 

Something warm and wet ran up the base of his spine as Blue started to ramble, and he jerked, gasping slightly. He could feel heat brush across his cheekbones, even as he tried to fight it. It only got worse when he looked back at Slim. 

The second twin's lazy smile had faded into something sharp and focused. Pulling out his phone, Slim held it just within his line of sight and clicked through a few options. With a final click, he stabilized it on the table, taking obvious care to let Edge know he was being recorded. 

Edge looked away with a scowl. 

His blush darkened. 

Stretch’s tongue dipped lower and Edge took an unstable breath. He leaned over the table, trying to look natural as he rested his skull against his fingertips, shielding as much of his face from Blue as he could. Stretch nipped at his iliac crest and he shivered, magic pulsing, eager to settle. 

His pants were pushed as low as they could go now, and Stretch gave an encouraging tap under his legs to request assistance. Edge shot a nervous glance at Slim, still watching him closely, then Blue, who was monologuing into the frying pan as he cooked. He really should stop this. Instead, he hesitantly lifted his hips just a little. 

Stretch made quick work of it, stripping his pants all the way down to his ankles. Edge nearly yelped, pulling back against the chair. He was certain his face was bright red as he suddenly found himself half naked in their dinning room, feeling the smooth wood of the chair beneath him. 

Stretch paused again. Hands ran reassuringly along his legs, although the touch against his exposed bone was anything but relaxing and Edge quivered. Slim’s jaw tightened. 

Once he’d settled enough, Stretch gently spread his legs further apart. Edge nearly fought him, embarrassed. The slow, deliberate way Stretch forced him open caused his magic to form against his control, settling into a soft, hot mound he could already feel dripping with anticipation. 

Teeth brushed right above his knee before Stretch tauntingly began biting his way higher, each one sending excited sparks right to Edge’s almost painfully tight core. His anticipation jumped a mile as Stretch moved closer, and closer, and _closer_. 

Hot, damp breath hovered over his folds and Edge was shaking like a leaf. He could feel Stretch lingering, teasing him even more. 

His whole body reacted as a glorious tongue ran hungrily over his clit. The assault was almost too rough and his hands shot out to snagged the tablecloth, nearly ripping it, as pleasure coursed through him. Two more firm swipes followed, before Stretch claimed the bud with his teeth and sucked hard. 

Edge slapped his hand over his mouth, nearly letting a moan spill out. He had to keep quiet but he doubted his shaking could be mistaken for anything else. 

Stretch’s mouth was _blissful_. So warm and almost unbearably skillful, Edge struggled not to reached down and just pull him closer. The aggressive onslaught was drawn out with these wickedly languid strokes Stretch would switch to anytime Edge thought he was starting to get close. Sometimes he’d even pull away completely to bite at his inner thighs again. It was quickly destroying what little control he'd managed to hold on to. 

Slim wasn't helping either. Trapped on the other side of the table, he stared at Edge like he couldn't quiet remember why he was holding back. His eyelights flashed when Edge shivered. His fingers scraped impatiently when Edge failed to restrain a gasp. When he took one between his sharp teeth, Edge could see the flicker of his tongue, impatiently awaiting its turn. 

Then his eyes darted to the side. His expression stiffened and he let out a none-to-subtle kick under the table. Stretch froze. 

The faint sensation of a question echoed in his head, and Edge realized Blue had just asked him something he hadn’t remotely heard. 

His head snapped up. Blue was staring at him. “YES,” he barked, fear leveling his tone. He didn't know if that was the right answer, or even if the question had been a 'yes or no' one, but he did know any answer implied he'd been, at least, somewhat listening. He could always take it back or 'change his mind' if he’d just agreed to something uncharacteristic. 

Blue stared at him. Edge felt a trickle of sweat roll down his neck. 

Then Blue made a face, and rolled his eyes. "OF COURSE YOU CAN. YOU'RE RIGHT, I DON'T KNOW WHY I WAS EVEN SURPRISED." He returned to the pan with a huff. "SHE'S BEEN DOING THIS _SINCE SHE GOT HERE_. AND ANOTHER THING-"

Edge let out a soft sigh. That was entirely too close. This really was too dangerous a game to be playing. Even as that thought crossed his mind, he felt his arousal slot right back into place, his cunt pulsing with longing again. 

Slim continued watched his brother for another moment, before Edge caught sight of clear movement under the table. He had just enough time to wondering if they’d actually been communicating that way the whole time, when Stretch grabbed his hips.

He was barely able to restrain the yelped as he was yanked forward. His hands scrambled to grab the back of the chair so he wouldn’t fall, but Stretch stopped him right at the end of his chair. The position was a little awkward and Edge tried to right himself, unable to break the grip before Stretch was on him again. 

His head snapped back, his mouth opening in a silent scream. Stretch renewed his efforts, not holding back anymore. Edge gulped down a gasp, pleasure ripping every thought from his head. He struggled to regain his composure, not caring anymore about what kind of face would be caught on camera as long as he could recover before Blue looked back over. 

Slim's eyes were wild. The hand around his phone threatened to break it with how tight he was gripping it. Edge shuddered at that expression. Slim sent one uncertain look into the kitchen, but it didn't stop him from reaching under the table with his free hand. Edge swallowed hard as Slim clearly began playing with himself, eyes glued on Edge. 

Stretch's tongue swept lower and Edge couldn't help the way his sockets closed as his mouth fell open. He was _so close_. 

That warmth circled his hole twice before pushing it's way inside. The magic felt surprisingly thick inside his clenching passage as it forced it's way deeper. His hips bucked, but Stretch held him down, letting out the softest moan Edge could only feel inside him. Once the wriggling source of pleasure reached as far as it could, it withdrew only to thrust back inside as Stretch pressed hard against his clit. 

Edge arched as he came, a violent shudder ripping through him as he was just barely able to restrain the moan that clawed at the base of his throat. He could see _stars_ it felt so good!

Stretch continued to tongue-fuck him, lapping up his release with more soft groans of delight. The organ dragged along the upper walls like he was trying to coax another orgasm from him, and Edge panicked a little as he started to come down. He couldn't take another round without breaking, if he even wanted to try claiming he'd kept it together in the first one. Either way, Blue would definitely hear him if that was their plan... 

It wasn't. With a last few loving strokes Stretch pulled back, fingers unlatching from their rigid grip on his hipbones to rub soothing circles into his legs again. Edge was finally able to open his eyes. 

Slim looked five seconds from throwing him down on the table and fucking him senseless, audience be _damned_.

Edge held back a whimper. 

Below the table, his pants were gently tugged back into place. Edge helped to the best of his ability, given he was still breathless from orgasm and reeling from literally everything else. Stretch even fastened his belt before that warmth pulled away. 

The door upstairs practically burst open. Edge might have been startled had his body not felt impossibly boneless. Slim didn't seem remotely bothered. He only took his eyes off Edge long enough to stop recording and fix his own clothing. 

Stretch stomped down the stairs and walked right past the table, eyes burning into Edge before he hurried into the kitchen. 

"I SAID NO SNACKS!" Blue snapped, cutting off his own story as Stretch pried open the fridge. 

He ignored it, digging around for a moment. When he turned back around, he was holding a package of cheese. His eyes locked with Edge's as it vanished and there was something unrepentantly smug about the smallest little curl to his smile. 

"hey bro," he said, holding Edge's gaze as he leaned back against the fridge. "that cheese slim and i finished for lunch today wasn't for dinner, right?"

Blue froze, before throwing down the recipe he was checking and shoving Stretch out of the way. Stretch stumbled, wincing a little, but recovered as Blue continued to scramble through the fridge. 

"STRETCH!" He shouted in exasperation. "SLIM! THAT WAS A BRAND NEW PACKAGE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GUYS ATE ALL OF IT!?" 

Leaning against the side of the fridge, tucked out of Blue direct line of sight, Stretch shrugged. 

"sorry," Slim added. His eyes flickered along Edge's body and Edge felt like he was once again bare beneath the table. "but ya can't make lasagna without cheese right? guess you'll just have to run to the store. don’t worry~. we’ll happily keep edge company~.”

Edge shivered, realizing their scheme with sudden clarity. 

"OH, I DON'T THINK SO!" Blue snapped, swinging his finger around to point at both of them. "YOU TWO ATE IT, SO _YOU'LL_ BE RUNNING TO THE STORE. I HAVE DINNER TO FINISH."

They both stiffened. Wide-eyed they had another silent conversation, clearly not expecting Blue to be a wrench in their plan. "can't!" Stretch stumbled to blurt out. "told ya, i got homework. it's due tomorrow."

"and actually, i've got a project that I should really be working on," Slim added. 

Blue bristled. "IT WOULD TAKE YOU TWO MINUTES TO GET THERE AND BACK! YOU'RE NOT REALLY GOING TO MAKE ME STOP COOKING JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO LAZY TO GO TO THE STORE!"

The twins tried to balance apologetic sheepishness with firm determination, and Edge chuckled at their antics. Horney and distress was a remarkably good look on them... 

"ACTUALLY, BLUE," He said, pushing away from the table. His legs felt like jelly, but he managed to hold it together well enough. Slim and Stretch gave him a hopeful look, expecting him to aid in getting Blue out of the house. "WHY DON'T I GO WITH YOU?" He suggested. "THERE WAS SOMETHING I WAS SUPPOSED TO PICK UP ON THE WAY HOME TODAY."

The twins looked utterly betrayed. 

Blue let out a sigh, fists resting on his hips. "WELL, I SUPPOSED THAT'S FINE THEN. GIVE ME A MINUTE TO PUT EVERYTHING AWAY. I'LL FINISH MY STORY IN THE CAR."

Edge volunteered to help, and together they covered the unfinished preparation and got it right into the fridge. In the mean time, Slim got up and moved to stand next to Stretch. Every time Edge glanced over, the two were leveling him with the same probing, frustrated gaze. Edge ignored it with a smirk, pleased he'd managed to regain any sort of control over the situation. 

"ALRIGHT, JUST LET ME GRAB MY KEYS," Blue said, rounding the corner into the living room. Edge moved to follow him, sending one last glance at the twins. 

The second Blue was out of sight, Slim shoved Stretch against the side of the fridge. "gimme a taste," he growled, before shoving his tongue into his brothers mouth. 

Distracted, Edge smacked right into the corner. 

. . . . . 

Edge stared ahead at the wide selection of Yoplait yogurts without really seeing them. His head was elsewhere, replaying the sensation of hands roaming over his legs and hips. His magic was unruly, unsettled and eager to continue what the twins had started. He shivered, his clothes feeling too tight and distracting. 

Beside him Blue evaluated different packages of cheese, rambling about 'not quite remembering which size he'd bought before, and should he get more then usual since the boys were apparently going to eat it, or should he buy less then usual, really all that cheese can not be good for them, and...' 

Edge nodded along, unhelpfully. Halfway to the store, he'd received a video in the group chat. He hadn't had time to watch it by the time he'd downloaded it, but the thumbnail alone had let him know the expressions he'd failed to control had been even worse then he'd feared. 

To make things worse, he hadn't gotten to enact his own plan at all! He supposed there was still time, they hadn't had dinner yet. However, after, well, _that_ , he wasn't quite sure he wanted to rile them up again so soon. He'd probably send the photos after he left, as a reward for... treating him well. 

Still, Stretch and Slim were significantly better at this game then he'd thought. So much for being shy! While he wasn't exactly brimming with experience in the sexual department, he'd been confident he could at least fake it enough to keep up. Now, he wasn't so sure. He glanced at Blue, remembering how eagerly they'd tried to get him out of the house, to get Edge all alone.

He frowned, contemplatively. Faced with their particular brand of... charm, he wasn't sure he'd be able to resist if they managed to get him alone. Since he had no idea what their actual angle was; if they were looking to start something more serious, or if they wanted something without strings, or if he was just a specific conquest; he was still pretty sure he should stop all of this before it went any farther. 

~~Clearly he was doing a bang up job of that!~~

He sighed. 

Either way, as long as they didn't get him alone, he didn't have to worry about falling to that temptation. Although they had cast the line much further then he'd have guessed of what was allowed in front of Blue, he was pretty sure they wouldn't go ultimately too far. 

Keeping his expression neutral, Edge pretended to examine one of the packages like he was helping out. "SO, ABOUT YOUR BROTHERS-?"

Edge wasn't prepared for the way Blue spun to him, eyes wide with excited stars. "YES!?"

Edge startled back at the near-scream. 

A light blue blush found it's way to Blue's face as he quickly turned back to the food. "I MEAN, YES? WHAT ABOUT THEM?"

Edge narrowed his eyes. "WHAT?"

"NOTHING!" Blue grabbed a package at random and threw it in his bag. 

"BLUE."

"NOTHING! REALLY!" He began to load more packets, sweat appearing on his skull as he aggressively avoided eye-contact. "I MEAN, THEY CERTAINLY HAVE NOT BEEN ASKING ME QUESTIONS ABOUT YOU LATELY, OR ANYTHING. THAT WOULD BE A SILLY CONCLUSION TO COME TOO. AND IT'S NOT LIKE THIS IS THE FIRST TIME THEY'VE EVEN TAKEN AN INTEREST IN ONE OF MY FRIENDS OR ANYTHING, SO I'M NOT EXCITED, BECAUSE THEY HAVE PLENTY OF THEIR OWN FRIENDS, I'M SURE, EVEN IF THEY DON'T REALLY GO OUT OR BRING ANY FRIENDS OVER, AND I'M CERTAINLY NOT WORRIED ABOUT THEM BECAUSE THEY ONLY SEEM TO CARE ABOUT ME OR EACH OTHER AND IT WOULD BE GOOD FOR THEM TO BRANCH OUT AND-"

Edge grabbed his wrist, stopping him mid-rant. "I THINK YOU HAVE ENOUGH."

The plastic shopping basket was overflowing with different types of cheese. 

Blue stared at it a moment. "I WAS... PERHAPS OVERZEALOUS."

"A TAD," Edge agree'd. They began returning the packages to the correct location as to not completely ruin some poor shop-keep's day. 

Edge struggled with a smile that threatened to break free. "SO... THEY'VE BEEN ASKING ABOUT ME?"

"NO!" Blue winced. "WELL, I MEAN... N-NOT IN A WEIRD WAY OR ANYTHING!" Edge wondered what 'in a weird way' meant to Blue. "I MEAN, I THINK THEY DIDN'T ASK. JUST ONE OR TWO THINGS, LIKE WHEN YOU WOULD BE OVER AGAIN, AND FOR YOUR PHONE NUMBER-" His head shot up. "THEY TOLD YOU THEY HAVE THAT, RIGHT? TELL ME THEY DIDN'T START PRANK CALLING YOU OR ANYTHING."

Edge thought back to the slutty photos and Blue groaned, taking his silence as affirming his fears. "NO, IT WAS NOTHING LIKE THAT."

Blue studied him for a moment, and Edge hoped the truth didn't avail itself on his face. But Blue sighed again, relieved. "OH GOOD..."

The shelves were all properly neat again. Edge helped him find the actual package he wanted. "THEY HAVE, HOWEVER, EXPRESSED AN INTEREST IN... GETTING TO KNOW ME, LIKE YOU SAID."

The basket hit the ground as Blue turned too him again, starry-eyes in full-force. "REALLY!? THEY HAVE!?"

Edge almost hesitated, feeling bad dragging Blue into this game. Then he remembered the hungry looks as the twins tried to get him out of the picture. He crossed his arms and looked away. "HOWEVER..."

Blue's expression faltered. "...-YOU'RE NOT INTERESTED..." 

"NO!" He corrected quickly. "THAT'S NOT- I AM. IT IS ONLY, THAT I AM..." He looked around, as though making sure no one else was around to hear. "...ACTUALLY A LITTLE SHY."

Blue nodded his head, a little too quickly for Edge's taste. "I UNDERSTAND. HOW CAN I HELP?"

Edge glared. Blue could have the decency to look a little surprised, Edge was certainly not shy. 

He did not pout as he looked away. "WELL... SINCE THAT IS THE CASE, IT WOULD BE EASIER ON ME IF YOU WERE TO STAY... CLOSE." 

Blue agree'd readily. "OF COURSE! IF YOU'RE WILLING TO GIVE THEM A CHANCE, I WILL MAKE SURE NOT TO LEAVE THE THREE OF YOU ALONE TOGETHER UNTIL YOU'RE MORE COMFORTABLE!"

Edge smirked. "PROMISE?"

"PUT A WHOLE BASKET OF NEEDLES IN MY SOCKET IF I DO!" 

Blue was beaming. Edge didn't say anything else as they gathered up their items and headed back towards the register. Blue was rambling again, things like '-not going to regret this-' and '-can be a little weird, but don't let that scare you off! -and completely lazybones, but you'll get used to that! -and those godforsaken _puns_ -!'. 

As long as Edge was careful not to stray too far from Blue, or let them catch him in anymore vulnerable positions, they could continue the game without any concerns.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've almost finished another one-shot I'm really excited about, I'm 2/3 thorough the next chapter of Chained, and I'm hoping to get both of the finished by next week so I can focus ALL of Spooky-month on something a little more seasonal~! (I have zero faith in myself, but here's hoping!)

"EDGE!" Blue cheered, throwing open the door to let him in. His eyes scanned over him before flicking back up, big smile growing even wider with the fictitious sweetness of underwhelmed parent. "WHERE ARE YOUR PAJAMAS?"

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD I BE WEARING MY PAJAMAS?" Edge asked with an arched brow as he stepped past him into the living room.

“YOU HAVE TO WEAR PAJAMAS ON MOVIE NIGHT!" Blue said, looking aghast. 

“SINCE WHEN?” Edge asked. Blue, he observed, was dressed in his own sleepwear. But that was something that happened occasionally when Edge came over later in the case evenings. It had nothing to do with him. 

What did have to do with him was Stretch, sitting over at the dinner table, bobbing his head to some music as he played on his phone and poked at his mostly empty plate. Edge grinned, making a beeline right for him. 

The new game plan Edge had set in motion had been working splendidly, if he did say so himself. Blue, as promised, was determined to remain vigilantly at his side when he visited, never straying out of eye-or-ear-shot for more then a few minutes at a time. As expected, this was doing a great job of being a complete hindrance to any of the twins plans. 

Not that they had let that stop them. Edge had been careful not to place himself in any more compromised positions since the little 'incident' under the table, but they were quick seize any (and all) momentary lapse in their brothers guard to sneak in some heated touches or suggestive comment whispered beneath their breath. 

Each stolen moment left Edge hot and flustered, even more on guard as they played around each other, making quick strategic moves like a rather scandalous game of chess. He still couldn't manage to get more then a little ahead of them, often being the one left stuttering and scrambling for an excuse as Blue came back into the room. 

(Not that he found it quite as terrible as he told himself he did.) 

And, of course, there was nothing Blue's presence could do about the twins conduct over the phone. The group chat remained a constant barrage of come-ons, flirtations, and lewd photos he just couldn’t ignore. He tried to keep his replies aloof, never showing his cards, but he found himself flirting back more often then he intended. 

More importantly, however, were the private chats. Those came less often and were much less flirtatious. They had started as little questions and conversational asides, but quickly gained momentum. Slim remained the reserved one, usually just asking the occasional question about his day or sends particularly good photo he’d taken for class. Stretch, on the other hand, liked to send at least a dozen memes a day, constantly updating him on little things that happened in class or whatever mischief he and Slim had gotten into and Blue’s enraged reactions. 

Somehow, those messages excited him as much, if not more, then the sinful ones, making his soul flutter as he spent entirely too much time thinking through each casual response. 

"WE'VE WATCHED MOVIES BEFORE, AND PAJAMAS HAVE NEVER BEEN A PREREQUISITE," Edge called behind him. 

"YES, WE'VE _HAPPENED_ TO WATCH MOVIES," Blue argued, following him with exasperated arm motions. “BUT WHEN YOU _PLAN_ A MOVIE NIGHT, YOU HAVE TO WEAR PAJAMAS!" 

Edge slid up to the end of the table, leaning on it in what he hoped was a smooth and confident manner. 

Stretch glanced up, sockets dropping right back to his game for a moment. Then they shot back up and he yanked out the earbuds. 

"edge! hey!" He grinned. "you're early..."

"I AM NOT," Edge denied, glancing toward the clock visible in the kitchen to confirm. "I'M EXACTLY ON TIME." 

"yeah, so, early." He laughed. His expression fell as he looked down. "where are your pajamas?" 

"THANK YOU!" Blue said, smugly. Nodding once at Edge, he headed into the kitchen. 

Edge glared after him, crossing his arms. "I SUPPOSE I MISSED THE MEMO."

Stretch wasn't exactly wearing pajamas either, but the soft, orange shorts, and black tank top were clearly something he'd wear to bed, assuming he bothered to wear anything. Edge had to admit that he preferred the next-to-nothing wear Stretch usual preferred for bed. Blue likely had some rule about wearing actual pajamas to pajama-based activities, ironically not including 'going to sleep'. 

At least, proper clothing would be a little less distracting, Edge thought, looking him over. Although, the loose clothes showed off plenty of bone on their own... 

Stretch leaned back with a smirk and Edge realized he'd been staring. Clearing his throat, he tried to play it off by looking around. "WHERE'S YOUR BROTHER?" 

"upstairs," he said, kicking out the chair across from him. "sit down, i'll get him."

Edge took the invitation, not really thinking about it as sat down in the chair. It was only the slightest hint of a leer from Stretch that reminded him and he shoved back away from the table with a flush. He moved to one of the stools at the counter, knowing it would be more difficult to pull anything there. 

Stretch pouted before typing out a text to Slim. 

"ARE YOU HUNGRY?" Blue asked from the kitchen. 

"I'M FINE," Edge answered. "I ATE BEFORE COMING OVER." He looked at Stretch. "SPEAKING OF... WHY ARE YOU EATING SO LATE?" 

"mm-" Stretch finished the last bite. "just got out of work." Hopping out of the chair, he grabbed the plate to bring to the kitchen. 

Edge watched him, decently impressed. He didn't skip work and he was cleaning up after himself? Honestly, that was-

Edge yelped as hands skittered along his sides. He just barely caught himself before he elbowed Slim reflexively. Both twins laughed, while Blue shot him a sympathetic look. 

"boo~" Slim said, leaning in to whisper the word teasingly. Edge glared pointedly, regretting it when Slim visibly wilted. "...sorry..."

"IT'S FINE," Edge blurted. He hadn't intended it to be that harsh. "YOU JUST STARTLED ME."

Slim didn't say anything as he hopped up on the other stool next to him. Edge struggled not to wince. He couldn't put his finger on why, but there had been something off about Slim the last few days. They were both still sending him messages and harassing him at any given opportunity, but it almost felt like Slim was... pulling back. 

Edge hoped it wasn't something he'd done. Stretch didn't seem any different. 

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE, I'M JUST WORRIED I'M GOING TO ACCIDENTALLY HIT YOU."

"i wouldn't worry about that..." Slim muttered, shifting easily to a comfortable smirk. He kicked his feet up on the back of one of the chairs, leaning both elbows back on the counter as he flashed a suggestive look. "i'm pretty durable." 

With his body so nicely on display, Edge couldn't help running his eyes over that long form. He looked different without his jacket and Edge came back to the conclusion that the two of them really should ditch the slacker-chic, even in lieu of only wearing their sleepwear. The tight black tee-shirt he wore came up a little short, which contrasted nicely with the dark orange sleep pants that hung a little low. 

"I'M SURE YOU ARE..." Edge muttered back, distracted. 

Slim returned the appraisal, eagerly. The look faded as he lifted a brow. "where are your pajamas?"

"ARGH!" Edge yelled, slamming his hands on the counter. The twins jumped, while Blue gave him the cockiest little look. "ALRIGHT! I GET IT. I WILL GO CHANGE."

Blue nodded, self-satisfaction pouring off him as he grabbed a large bowl out of the cabinets. "I AM HARDLY ONE TO BRAG, BUT I _DID_ TELL YOU." Edge rolled his eyes, getting off the stool with a huff. "BUT DON'T BE SILLY, WHY DON'T YOU JUST BORROW SOMETHING? MY STUFF IS GOING TO BE TOO SHORT ON YOU. STRETCH, DO YOU HAVE ANY CLEAN CLOTHES? WHY DON'T YOU-?"

Slim shot off his stool. 

"i'll get some!" he shouted, bolting up stairs two steps at a time. 

Stretch practically threw the plate in the sink, sprinting after him. "blue said me! slim!" The door slammed shut by the time he reached the base of the steps and he vanished with a shortcut. 

Blue let out a frustrated sigh as he pinched the bone-bridge between his eyes. "WHAT ARE THEY DOING...?" 

_Being adorable._ Edge thought, biting hard on a knuckle to keep from smiling. He had to admit he was just a little too delighted by the crash and shouting from upstairs. 

Blue rubbed his face, wincing as he put down the bowl. "I'M SORRY ABOUT THEM. I'D BETTER GO BREAK THAT UP..." 

"NO NEED.” Edge waved him off, starting for the stairs. “I’LL GET IT.” 

The sound of fighting got clearer as Edge made his way upstairs and opened the bedroom door, finding it unlocked. Slim and Stretch were tussling on the floor, in that disaster-zone that was their bedroom. They stopped the second they caught sight of him, giving him looks that he might have considered sheepish if he wasn’t getting to know them better. 

Ignoring them both, Edge made his way around the room, having no trouble finding what he was looking for. Everything they owned was spewn across any surface, their dressers probably existing just for decor at this point. 

He scooped up a large tee-shirt he'd seen Stretch wearing recently and a pair of pajama pants that had to belong to Slim. With a questioning look, he held them up. 

The twins hesitated, but both seemed to relax at his choice. Finally, they nodded, before helping each other of the floor and brushing each other off. 

Satisfied, Edge sniffed the clothes to make sure he hadn't made a bad choice, and had to immediately put himself in check. They certainly didn't smell bad, he just hadn’t been prepared for the strong, heady scent of the brothers lingering in the fabric. He just barely managed to stop himself from burying his face in the cloth and inhaling deeply. After all, he’d have plenty of time to do that in the bathroom. 

He stepped back, eager to get out the door, but bumped into something instead. Two arms snaked around his waist and he stiffened, gasping as he pulled back against Slim's broad chest. 

He hadn't noticed them move. 

_Shit._

“oh, don’t mind us,” Stretch said, crowding him between them. Edge stepped back against Slim, finding him an immovable force. He looked up, with a flush realizing they were, in fact, taller then him. “you can change in here y’know. actually... why don’t you let us help you with that?” 

Stretch’s hands immediately snuck their way beneath his shirt. Edge gasped again as they found his spine, long fingers working their way up along the sensitive pillar. Ducking away proved fruitless as a leg tucked between his, further locking him in place. 

"geez, stretch, you’re so useless,” Slim said, letting go of his waist. In the next second, Slim had his shirt up over his head. Edge didn't let it go easily, but between the startling touches and Slim's height advantage, the match was over quickly and his pilfered shirt was tossed to the side. "i thought you were going to help him.”

"guess i got a little distracted," Stretch replied with a wink. 

“I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF UNDRESSING MYSELF-!” Edge told them, voice teetering on the verge of a shout before two sets of hands began exploring his rib cage. 

They were everywhere. Inside and out as they hungrily roamed over every inch of bone they could reach. Edge shuddered, biting back a groan. Rough fingers found his spine again and he squirmed back against Slim, gasping as he felt the stiff magic formed against him. His own flooded down to his pelvis. 

Stretch licked his teeth as he whispered, "yeah? go ahead. _strip_ for us~" 

Edge flushed darker, head bowing back in response to the sensations assaulting his body. He jumped as two sets of teeth found his neck. "AH-!" 

Slim bucked up against him, forcing him forward against Stretch. Stretch growled, shoving roughly back. Edge choked on a moan, magic solidifying as the two began rocking against him. Hot sparks of pleasure scattered across his bones. 

Impatient hands found his belt again, urgently tearing it open. He couldn't tell which one it was, too caught up in the moment. It was going to fast. He knew, somehow, that he should stop them, although his lust-ridden mind couldn’t quite seem to recall why. It all just felt _so good_ -! 

Fingers had had just gotten his zipper down when there was a call of "EDGE?" 

They all froze. 

Blue. 

His voice was close. Maybe halfway up the stairs.

The twins sprung away from him and Edge stumbled without their support. They were all flush and breathing hard. Slim and Stretch schooled their expressions into something almost neutral, as long as Blue didn't look too close. Edge, on the other hand, snatched up the sleep-shirt he'd dropped in the exchange and fumbled with it so he was pulling it on just as Blue poked in the door. 

“EVERYTHING OKAY UP HERE?” He asked, confused. 

“J-JUST FINE,” Edge stammered. “JUST GETTING DRESSED.” 

“OH... OKAY.” Blue looked at his brothers who quickly averted their gazes. He glanced back at Edge, who was pretending he'd rather forgotten quiet how shirts worked, and then rolled his eyes. “WOULD YOU TWO-? HELP ME WITH THE SNACKS OR _SOMETHING_? SHEESH! GIVE EDGE SOME PRIVACY!” 

Edge couldn't put off pulling on the shirt properly, hoping Blue wouldn't notice how flush his cheekbones were. 

“we aren’t bothering him,” Stretch claimed, innocently. Edge glared, which he was sure was quite intimidating given his current state. Stretch didn’t even bother to hide his amusement. “are we, edge?” 

“NOW!” Blue insisted, pointing out the door. His brothers grumbled, before begrudgingly trudging out of the room. Blue tsked, as they shuffled down the stairs, before giving Edge a sympathetic look. “SORRY.” 

“ITS FINE,” Edge said, in a hurry. 

"I'LL LET YOU GET READY," Blue said, wandering off. 

Edge nearly sagged with relief, jumping in alarm as Blue poked back in. 

“OH, DO YOU WANT CHIPS OR POPCORN FOR THE MOVIE?” 

“I-I TOLD YOU! I ATE AT HOME!” 

Blue stared right at him and he stiffened nervously. "...YOU REALLY HAVEN'T DONE THIS BEFORE, HAVE YOU?”

Edge paled. “D-DONE WHAT?” 

“MOVIE NIGHT," Blue said simply, as though it was obvious. He didn't seem to notice the tension drain out of Edge. Instead he just shrugged and scurrying off, shouting back, "THE BOYS LIKE CHIPS, SO WE’LL DO CHIPS! HURRY UP!”

Edge sagged against the wall, running his hands over his face as he tried to catch his breath. He could still feel those hands across his body. Hips grinding promisingly against his. Mouths on his neck...

His cunt pulsed with longing. 

Edge tried to will away the pseudo-flesh as he peeled the rest of his clothes off. It wasn't obeying him and he hesitated as long as he could before giving in with a groan. Reluctantly, he pulled the borrowed clothing on over his sensitive magic, stubbornly ignoring the fact that he was clearly going to make a mess of them. He'd have to find a way to sneak out with them and wash them before he could return them. 

The over-sized clothing swam on him as he folded up his own, grabbed his shoes, and padded barefoot back out to the living room. 

Downstairs everything was already set up. The movie was pulled up and paused on the tv. There were a couple of bowls of chips scattered on the side tables. And the twins were on the couch. Sitting together, with the smallest space between them, each with one arm thrown over the back of the couch, grinning. 

“we saved you a seat~” they said, in alarming unison, nodding to the little space between them. As though they actually expected Edge to sit practically _in_ their laps. In front of Blue. While his magic was still hot and very tangible in his pelvis. 

It wasn’t even his usual side of the couch! 

Ignoring them, Edge strutted to his usual spot on the opposite side of the couch, next to Blue’s chair, and sat down. His magic pressed into the fabric and he stifled the sudden, forceful urge to squirm. He placed his bundle of clothes between them like a barrier. 

The two pouted again as he dropped the bundle of clothes between them like a barrier.

Stretch made a show of shrugging, only to toss Edge’s clothes on the coffee table and slide right over to him. Their hips knocked together. 

“guess i’ll sit here then.” 

“NOT MUCH FOR PERSONAL SPACE, ARE YOU?” Edge forced out, trying to keep his voice cool. 

“yours? all for it.” He winked. “s'why i’m in it.” 

Slim frowned, observing the situation. Edge was against the armrest, so there wasn’t any room for him to squeeze in. With a huff, he stood up. Edge was wondering if he planned to steal Blue’s chair when Slim dropped down at his feet. He gasped when Slim dropped back, spreading his legs instinctively to avoid him as he leaned back against the couch. 

Slim let his head fall back, smirking up from between his legs. 

Edge flushed. He could just not get ahead!

“OKAY! ARE WE ALL SET?” Blue chirped, bouncing out from the bathroom. The second he saw them he froze, sockets widening. “BOYS!? FOR REAL!?”

They pouted, intentionally scooting closer. "what?" they muttered. 

Blue's exasperation was palpable. "EDGE, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TELL THEM OFF IF THEY ARE BOTHERING YOU. I AM CERTAIN MY BROTHERS UNDERSTAND THE IMPORTANCE OF RESPECTING SOMEONES PERSONAL SPACE, EVEN IF THEY DON'T EXPERIENCE THE NEED THEMSELVES."

Edge considered taking him up on that. His body was so sensitive at the moment, and he was certain they had every plan to make a general nuisance of themselves throughout the whole film. Despite that however... with Stretch warm against his side and Slim's head now resting against his knee... 

"IT'S FINE," he muttered, shrugging like he couldn't care less either way.

"YOU'RE SURE?" Blue asked, watching him closely as he nodded. He crossed his arms. "BOYS? DID YOU _THANK_ EDGE FOR LETTING YOU HANG ALL OVER HIM?" 

Edge couldn't help snorting out a laugh as the twins looked scandalized. 

"bro! what the heck!?"

"we aren't kids!" 

"APPARENTLY YOU ARE," Blue corrected haughtily, not backing down. After a prompting hand motion, they grumbled out 'thank you edge,' in annoyed, robotic tones. Edge covered his mouth to avoid snickering. 

Blue rolled his eyes, but was satisfied enough to go flick off the light. Stretch leaned in close and whispered, "just let us know how we can ever thank you for indulging us~." 

Edge squirmed. 

The movie was one that Edge had been interested in seeing, but they didn't even make it through the trailers before he accepted there was little chance he'd catch enough to enjoy it. The room was dark and Blue was turned mostly towards the TV, so Stretch didn't waste any time. 

He let out an exaggerated yawn, throwing up his arms to stretch. With an ironic grin, he let them drop over the back of the couch so one was almost wrapped around Edge. 

He glared, but Stretch just stared smugly ahead, quite proud of himself for dusting off the actual oldest trick in the book. Edge rolled his eyes and tried to pretend he wasn't hyper aware of the limb behind him. Especially when Stretch shifted even closer and Edge knew where this was going. 

Slim's fingers running along the back of his leg distracted him again, and he almost jerked away reflexively. Slim waited patiently for him to settle, before trailing his fingers the rest of the way down. Phalanges tucked under the hem to lightly caress the delicate bones of his ankle. The soft touch felt surprisingly intimate and Edge struggled not to flinch or squirm as it continued. 

Then Slim lifted his leg, pulling it over his shoulder, so he had better access to the captured appendage. Both hands got right to work exploring the shape of his foot and ankle. Edge flushed, pushing back into the couch and, inadvertently, Stretch's waiting arm, which wrapped around him properly, not willing to be outdone. 

Platonic physical contact between the three brothers was extremely commonplace, and the boys had used that to their advantage a few times to excuse their overt clinginess. However, even Blue would have to consider that position far beyond 'friendly', Edge was sure! 

Still... 

A finger ran over the top of his foot as knuckles brushed up and down his arm. It was far more affectionate then he was used to and, with the way his magic purred at the attention, he found himself hesitantly relaxing into it. 

Beside him, Stretch reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. A couple of seconds later, Edge's and Slim's phones vibrated. There was a message on the group chat. 

Stretch: [ comfy? ]

Edge flushed. He could feel Stretch's cocky expression without looking over. Below him too, in the confident way fingers absentmindedly massaged his heel as Slim read the message.

Edge took a breath, the prospect of silently bantering with them with them sending a flash of excitement through him. They were both right there, and with Stretch in a good position to read over his shoulder, he'd have to be quick and decisive with each response or they'd see right through him. 

[ Quite, actually. ] 

Stretch leaned against him a little more. 

Stretch: [ oh good ]

Stretch: [ since ur already in our pjs, u should probably spend the night ]

Slim: [ u can sleep in our bed ]

Stretch: [ but where ever??? will we sleep??? ]

Slim: [ i guess we will have to share??? ]

Stretch: [ sounds completely unavoidable! ]

Edge fought a smile. They were dorks. And there was absolutely no way he'd be taking them up on that offer, as tempting as it was. 

[ Don't you have a guest room? ] 

Stretch: [ we have the room that was supposed 2 b my room, which makes it my room. so yes u can sleep in my room! :D ] 

"WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF? EDGE AND I ARE TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE." 

They all tucked their phones against themselves. Blue was still staring at the screen, not looking at them, but Edge felt a little guilty. He was the one to suggest that movie, so he wasn't surprised Blue thought he was watching. And he really should be.

He looked back at the tv, trying to pick up on what was happening. He'd missed a good few minutes now and wasn't sure what was going on. He'd only seen one trailer, and it hadn't been particularly detailed on what the plot was. He wasn't even sure who was supposed to be the main character at the moment-

"hey, bro," Stretch called softly. "can edge stay the night?" 

Edge elbowed him. Damn it, he didn't want Blue looking over! 

Which was exactly what he did. "OF COURSE, IF HE WANTS TOO. WE DO HAVE THE SPARE ROOM."

"WHILE I APPRECIATE THE OFFER, THAT IS UNNECESSARY." He glared the side. "I DO LIVE RIGHT NEXT DOOR, AFTER ALL."

Blue laughed, turning back to the movie. "I EXPECTED AS MUCH."

Slim glanced back with another little pout and Edge admired the look smugly. 

His phone buzzed. His attempts to ignore it lasted only to the second alert. 

Stretch: [ r u sure u not a little tired? ]

Stretch: [ im not saying slim & i can shortcut anywhere weve been b4, but... maybe u feel sick? sure u dont need 2 run 2 the bathroom? ] 

Edge smirked, shaking his head slightly. 

[ Actually, I'm fine. Thank you. ] 

Slim: [ yes u r. ]

Edge flushed. 

[ I thought you both said you wanted to see this movie? ] 

Stretch: [ i did. but its a little Hard to concentrate rn. ] 

It had the desired effect. Edge found his eyes flickering towards Stretch's lap. He had managed to get the magic unsettled, but Edge could make out a dim orange glow. 

It would be easy to coax back into shape, he thought, imagining sliding his hand over Stretch's thigh and between his legs. The thought was appealing. Turn the tables on them. Make Stretch have to work to keep quiet. Watch him squirm and pant... finally get his hand around one of those big cocks... 

He suddenly regretted not sitting between them earlier. It would not be very subtle if he tried to get a look at Slim's magic right now, and it would definitely be impossible to tease him the same way. 

He glanced at Blue, trying to work up the confidence to do it. In the meantime, his phone vibrated again. 

Slim: [ really? im having no trouble remaining At Attention ;) ] 

Stretch: [ well im bored Stiff ] 

Edge jabbed Stretch again and Slim with his heel. Hard. 

They both shook with laughter and Edge tried not to look pleased with himself. 

Stretch: [ what??? we didnt say anything??? ]

Slim: [ was that a reward? because u can step on me anytime. ] 

God, they did not let up. 

Stretch pulled him a little closer, and Slim was practically nuzzling his knee by now. The room felt so hot, but he was pretty sure it was more the way his magic was reacting then anything else. Every touch was setting him on fire. He couldn’t stop thinking of the way they cornered him upstairs, both of them pressed against him. He remember that day in the kitchen, that warm mouth between his legs, hot tongue lavishing his clit... 

A particularly feathered touch ran along the underside of his foot and Edge nearly yelped, whole body jerking. There was a brief pause, as the twins turned to give him wide-eyed looks before phones were whipped out again. 

Slim: [ r u ticklish? ] 

[ I AM NOT! ] He typed out frantically. 

Stretch: [ u kinda seem ticklish??? ] 

Edge immediately tried to pull away, but a vice-lock on his ankle kept him in place. Another soft brush to the arch of his foot and his whole leg jumped despite his best effort. He covered his mouth, feeling the ~~giggle~~ building. Another brush had him frantically typing. 

[ I’m serious stop! or I’m going to kick you! ] 

Stretch snickered beside him. 

Stretch: [ hed like that tbh ] 

But there was a pause below. Slim stared at his phone for a moment, then, carefully, moved Edge’s leg off his shoulder. 

Slim: [ Sorry. I’ll stop. ] 

Edge stiffened. He didn’t want Slim to stop _completely_. 

Should he take it back? He supposed he could put up with a little ~~tickling~~ sensitivity... Of course, he should probably view it as a good thing. It was better if they weren’t all snuggled up in case Blue looked over again, but... 

He was going to take it back. He was still working on the reply when he got another message. 

Slim: [ u can though. like i said im pretty durable ] 

Slim: [ i like it rough ]

Slim: [ if u wanted ] 

Edge stared at the message, feeling the hot coils in him tighten. Well, that was certainly good to know. Ideas of... getting a little rough with Slim immediately took over his thoughts. But it really wasn’t a good time for that sort of-

Slim: [ nvm... ] 

Damn it! Give him a second! 

To make matters even worse, Stretch also pulled away. He unwrapped his arm, scooting over a little to give Edge back a semblance of personal space again. Edge winced, glancing over. Stretch wasn’t looking at him or the tv, instead looking off into the corner, bone brows drawn, a noticeable frown on his face. 

Were they mad at him? Dissatisfied with just teasing, of him playing it safe? He couldn't deny he was enjoying this game, the flirting, the touches. Every time they dragged him out of his comfort zone was exhilarating, but... was that too selfish? If they just wanted to mess around, then he was leading them on. Should he have cut it off as soon as they made it physical? 

Hell, he really should have stopped it from the beginning...

His fingers hovered over the keyboard, thinking about what to say. Should he tell them to come back? Should he officially break it off? Should he say nothing and just let whatever this was die quietly like it had never even been there? 

Stretch: [ can I ask a serious question? ] 

Edge’s shoulders tensed up. It was a private message. He glanced over at Stretch, but the other avoided him, resolutely waiting for his response over the phone. 

This could be a good thing, Edge thought, typing out his response. Edge would give an honest answer, or as honest as he could bring himself to be, to whatever he asked. Let the cards fall as they would. 

[ Yes. ] 

There was a long pause, as Stretch hesitated. Edge waited, watching him out of the corner of his eye as Stretch took his time, uncertainly typing out his question. 

Stretch: [ do u like me more then slim? ] 

What the _ABSOLUTE_ fuck? 

Edge’s head snapped to the side, but Stretch still refused to look at him. Instead Edge tuned his glare back to his phone. How could he _possibly_ think that? Why did he think that? Did Slim think that? WHY DID THEY THINK THAT!? 

[ Why would you- ] He grit his teeth, gripping his phone too tightly. [ -ask that? ] 

Stretch started typing. 

And kept typing. 

Edge winced, his anger twisting slightly with an uncertain panic. That was not good at all...

Stretch: [ just some things we noticed... u talk to me more. reply to more of my texts. u tend to sit closer to me. sat closer to me today. u let me, yknow, at the table, but anytime slim tries to get close u avoid it. this whole thing started because slim caught u looking at me. 

i thought it was a coincidence, but now u told slim to stop but not me. was i wrong? do u... not like him as much?]

Edge flushed, furious. 

The hell he didn't!

Most of that was coincidence and the rest of it was completely circumstantial! He talked to Stretch more because he _talked_ more. He didn't want to drag Slim into talking if he didn't want to, but Edge always preferred it when he did participate. 

Stretch was also the one who blew up his phone all day! Of course that meant he would reply more. Rather, that one possibly could have been avoided if he'd... perhaps initiated more of the conversations himself... 

And he certainly did _not_ sit next to Stretch more. He ended up sitting next to Stretch more often, _that_ he'd agreed, because Stretch was faster at jumping into the empty seat next to him, but that was hardly _his_ fault. 

And he was not avoiding Slim for... _that_ sort of thing! He had been ducking them both, not particularly keeping track of which of them had messed with him equally. 

And he had only meant to stop the tickling, damn it! 

Fuck it. 

"BLUE!" He said too loudly, based on the way everyone jumped. He cleared his throat, forcing a smile. "SORRY. I CHANGED MY MIND. I WOULD ACTUALLY LOVE SOME POPCORN. WOULD YOU MIND...?"

Blue beamed, pausing the video. "OH, OF COURSE! I'LL GO MAKE YOU SOME. JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE!" He popped up and hurried around the corner into the kitchen. 

Edge watched him go. The second he was out of sight, he lifted his foot a dropped it, a little too roughly, on Slim's shoulder. He grunted, surprised. 

"THIS IS OKAY, RIGHT?" He pressed down, keeping his voice low and letting something sultry slip into his tone. "YOU SAID I COULD STEP ON YOU?" 

"y-yeah," Slim said, a little confused but not enough to hide his excitement. 

Edge rolled his foot forward, pushing so it slipped down, his heel catching on Slim's clavicle. "GOOD?"

Slim nodded immediately, inhaling as Edge dropped down to his top-most rib, then the next, the distinct bones making it easy enough. 

Edge would rather drag it out long, build up that anticipation as he worked his way lower, but he didn't have a lot of time. Stretch was watching him closely, and Edge flashed him a smile. 

Slim's breaths were quick and shallow by the time Edge reached his lowest rib. "STILL OKAY?" He purred. 

"yup-!" Slim practically squeaked. 

Edge only had to scoot forward a little, his legs plenty long enough for what he wanted. He let his foot drop down and press firmly against the warm bulge between Slim's legs. 

Slim groaned, head falling back against the couch. Stretch whined. 

"SHH..." Edge coo'd, pressing and rubbing over the pseudo-flesh. The angle wasn't great, but Slim certainly seemed to appreciate it. "DO YOU HAVE A FOOT FETISH?" he teased. "OR WAS IT JUST A CONVENIENT WAY TO HARASS ME?"

"god," Slim groaned. "i sure do _now_." 

Edge chuckled, grinding his heel down. 

"fuck-!" Slim gasped, bucking up. 

"SHH!" Edge hissed, doing his best to keep going as Slim rolled up against him. Slim moaned, thrusting harder. 

"god _edge_ -!" 

Stretch surged to press against his side. "oh god," he whined, and Edge shivered at the warm breath that trickled down to his neck. "please edge, this isn't fair. this isn't _fair_...!" 

"I THOUGHT I WAS TRYING TO MAKE IT FAIR," Edge muttered, pressing down harder. Slim was breathing fast, shuddering now, tongue lolled out. God, he looked good. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO-"

Stretch whined, cutting him off. "I take it back-! I want to be the favorite-!" He rolled his hips forward, the bright orange tent now very noticeable. "please, edge, _please-!_ "

Edge tried to chuckle, but it only came out a pant. That desperate plea sent another hot pulse through his cunt and he couldn't help squirming into the couch. "GREEDY," he muttered, but he wanted too. He wanted to touch them both. 

He lifted his hand, offering it almost like an afterthought. 

Stretch sighed blissfully, snatching it to pull between his legs. "thank you," he breathed. 

Edge flushed, feeling that big shaft against his palm. Stretch groaned again and began rutting hard against him, holding him in place. 

Edge bit bit back an equally desperate sound, excited sparks of arousal flooding up his spine as he watched both of them quickly begin to lose their minds. It was so hot; _they_ were so hot, gasping and grunting as they fucked a part of him like it was the only thing on earth they needed. 

Slim was getting close now, grabbing his ankle so he could thrust harder without throwing him off, the movement erratic. That made it easier for Edge to press down against the couch, rocking slightly, not caring that he had to be soaking the borrowed clothing and just hoping that he wasn't getting anything on the couch as-

A shrill set of beeps cut through the air, and Edge nearly didn't realize what it was, distracted as he was. He ripped his limbs away from them, as the brothers let out broken little cries of frustration. 

Blue came bouncing out of the kitchen, shaking a bag of fresh popcorn. Stretch grabbed a blanket to yank over his lap, tossing a pillow at Slim, who barely got the thing in place before Blue popped opened the bag and handed it to Edge. 

"I SHOULD HAVE JUST MADE BOTH FROM THE BEGINNING!" Blue laughed, settling back into his chair. "WHY SETTLE FOR ONE SNACK WHEN WE COULD HAVE BOTH? READY?"

"no!" the twins burst out, a panicked desperation in their voices as they scrambled for an excuse. 

Blue looked at them, sockets comically wide. 

"c-could you get me a drink?" Stretch asked, weakly, trying not to squirm. 

"lemonade-!" Slim corrected, completely wrapped around his pillow. "t-the powdered stuff? we've got some in the cabinet." 

"a-and actually i'm still _really_ hungry," Stretch said, grasping at straws. "guess dinner wasn't enough, could you make me something else? _anything_ else?" 

Blue gave them both a look. "I'M NOT GOING TO GO MAKE LEMONADE, WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A MOVIE. EDGE IS A GUEST, BUT IF YOU WANT SOMETHING ELSE, YOU TWO CAN GO GET IT YOURSELVES, LAZYBONES." He made a 'shoo'-ing motion with his hand, the two squirmed reluctantly, before slowly settling. "NO? ALRIGHT..."

Edge tugged on the front of his shirt as the movie started up again, letting the fabric suck in some cool air over his heated bones. He almost wanted to join the twins, casually mention 'lemonade sounds really good, actually', wanting to see more of their desperation as they tried to finish in such a short amount of time. But he looked between them, all flush and agitated as they stared vaguely ahead, trying to settle their breathing. 

He smirked. No, this worked just fine. 

The silence barely had time to settle before Slim kicked out, knocking the coffee table forward out of his way. "cant do it," he grumbled, rising swiftly to his feet and shortcutting out of the room before he could make it two steps. 

Stretch didn't hold out a second longer, throwing off the blanket with a 'me neither,' before disappearing. 

Blue hurried to pause the video, with a worried expression. "WHAT IN THE WORLD GOT INTO THEM?" 

Edge shrugged, feeling sweet heat trickle over him again as he imagined exactly what they were doing. 

"I'D BETTER GO CHECK ON THEM..." Blue muttered, getting up and heading upstairs. 

Edge nearly laughed, but instead focused his energy on not doing anything inappropriate as he waited for Blue to come back, claiming his brothers had suddenly started not feeling well and had gone to bed early. 

The image alerts on his phone told a different story, and Edge couldn't help his thoughts straying to what would happen if he took one of their suggestions from earlier. Claiming sick, and telling them he was in the bathroom, or simply staying the night in the guestroom, knowing they would find their way in the moment Blue went to bed. 

Edge held back a groan and resisted the urge to touch himself. 

It was going to be a very long movie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I wrote half of it, briefly convinced myself I'd lost the ability to sentence correctly, then came back like 'no??? this is more-or-less how words function?? it's fine???' so hopefully this is okay! Let me know what you think~!

**Author's Note:**

> I've got this planned down to the bone! ~~Now I just got to finish writing it.~~
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
